badcreepypastafandomcom-20200214-history
The Womman with The Cut Face
Note: I did not write this, it is a creepypasta that was on Creepypasta Wikia for a few hours before getting deleted. I know i have to do this fast and im losing my mind if you read this, bewhar of the face, you cant out run it or the knife. i was walking home frome a late date with my girl we had been split up on the block on my house so i was alone i could haved called my mom but i dident need to embares my girl. Her name was sam and like all beutifule she had blue eys and red hair better than any no more. as i walk i couldent help but notice a faint chill and a smell, i couldent make it out but i could tell hat it whould send a hound running, i had walked 1 more mile before i notice i had lost track of whar i was i was off rout. worst part i had no idea whar i was nore whr home was, and it was to cloudy to tell whar i was frome the stars, i was lost. I went to a near house and knoked a man ancerd and pulled me in i paniked, he threw me to the coutch and looked out the window then he locked the door he walked to me and said stay here, he walked to the upstars of the hous and left me. he returnd with a clock and a fifty caliber he gave me the small gun and told me that i should look out no windows and stay upstrs at all times, he also said somthing worse he told me that i whould apeer in bed tomarow but for now we survive. We sat and watched then i got the guts to ask whare am i, with a slite hesitathing he said the spiret world, somewhare i was not wanted nore him. Then a slight sing rang the bell i got up to ancer he stoped me and said stay back, he opinged the door a girl came runing in with a knife and just like that he shot her. He shut thee door and the]rew her in the basement. when he got back he introdused himself (names mr smith) i gave a hand shake and said jim names jim so mind telling me whats going on. He had not held anything back. He told me i was powerful and the sirets wanted my power, i was only 17 and thise guy is telling me witchery, and i believed him. he told me tonight is my first test frome the devile. he sid nomore that day not untile sunrise none walked outside but leevs did move. he told me my first test was bloody mary a girl of a mirire and she is to kill me or die tryen, i asked what the other girl was and he replyd, a zombie i almost punched him and told him to piss off. I knew what that whould get me in, he had a big gun, i have a pistele, yipe. i went along untile night, it was 12 pm when the door rang a small voice of a girl was singen outside. Mr smith had told me i had to face this alone i opined the door none, i shut it and locked it like he tout me i turned and almost puked, a girl nearly 7 was sitten on the coutch and she had my gun she shot and laught i ran up without thinken and blamo i had been shot in the gut i fell back and weese. then out of her dree she got a knife tride to stab me i reacted and kicked her she fell back and i puled the gun she droped and shot it untile i had nomore , smith came and claped, well done he mimiked i wanted to kill him for not helping, i screemed at the to. of my lungs why dident you help me then out of nowhare nusia came and black. I woke to the side walk no blood was on me no gun shot. I dont know what happend after all i got was glimses of the hospital and then i was brout home. Last night was fucking hell. Category:Pastas Category:BCP Category:Stories on CP Wiki Category:Engwish